canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Fleischer Studios, Inc.)
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer is the titular character in the Fleischer Studios film of the same name, which is based on Robert Lewis May's book. About him Rudolph is a young male reindeer with brown fur, cream-colored fur on his face, neck, and underbelly, black eyes, budding antlers, and a very large bright red nose, and the luminosity of his nose is so great that it illuminates the team's path through inclement winter weather. He is the son of an unnamed female reindeer and an unseen male reindeer with tiny brownish noses, and at first, he was terribly self-conscious since he suffered from low self-esteem because all of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names and had never let him join in any reindeer games. Rudolph was knocked out of a Christmas tree by another young reindeer, and after he revealed Rudolph, he put a red ornament on his nose and says "Lookie lookie, I'm Rudolph.", which upset him and hurt his feelings, When he tried to wrap the cushion to join the others on the ice, another snatched it away. When Rudolph's mother called for him, that reindeer said to him "go on home, Red Nose, your mama's calling you.", which Rudolph sadly did. When home, a hurt and saddened Rudolph was greeted by his mother who tried to cheer him up and told him to hang up his stocking for Santa Claus, which he happily and quickly did, as he imagined Santa giving him a lot of toys. Rudolph went to bed, but was still hurt and saddened about being taunted and made fun of by the other reindeer children and sadly cried as he slept. Meanwhile, in the North Pole, Santa noticed heavy fog and knew it will be tough to get through on his own. When his clock struck midnight, Santa got his reindeer ready for the travel ahead. As they travelled through the fog, Santa warned his reindeer that they had to fly low to get through the fog only to crash into trees. Luckily the reindeer got loose and tried again, but they and Santa nearly crashed into an airplane and later crashed onto a rooftop, but were able to break free. Upon reaching Rudolph's house, Santa gave presents to a set of reindeer children, but was caught of guard when he recognized Rudolph's nose as a beacon of light, and Rudolph agreed to help guide Santa and his reindeer through the fog because his nose glows, and he was able to lead Santa safely around the world, on one foggy Christmas Eve, which was the snowiest of nights. The next morning, news of Rudolph's journey reached his hometown and the other reindeer raced to a stadium, then they realized that they loved him as they shouted out with glee "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history!", because they agreed that Rudolph just had to stay with the herd, which meant that Santa had appointed and ushered Rudolph into his role as leader of the herd by giving him a medal that says "Commander-In-Chief" on it. Rudolph was now finally accepted by the other reindeer said "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night". The gallery of pictures Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer 8.png Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer 7.png Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer 6.png Rudolph and the other reindeer.png Rudolph and his mother.png Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer 5.png Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer 4.png Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer 3.png Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer 2.png Trivia This version of Rudolph is the child of normal reindeer instead of being related to any of one Santa's reindeer and doesn't have a love interest, his Rankin/Bass counterpart is Donner and Mrs. Donner's son and has a girlfriend named Clarice, while his Goodtimes counterpart is the son of Blitzen and Mitzi and has a girlfriend named Zoey. Unlike his other counterparts, he also has a mixture of normal and anthropomorphic attributes as his mother wears a dress and apron and stands on her hind legs, the young reindeer also stand on their hind legs and play human games, and the sleigh team eat dinner at a table. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists